Matter Manipulation
The power to manipulate matter. Sub-power of Telekinesis. Opposite to Antimatter Manipulation and Immaterial Manipulation. Also Called *Materia Manipulation *Matter Alteration/Control *Materiokinesis Capabilities The user can shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. Applications *Atomic Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmological Force Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Electron Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Energy Matter Manipulation *Force-Field Manipulation *Inorganic Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Material Swapping *Matter Absorption *Matter Creation *Matter Detection *Matter Melding *Matter Redistribution *Matter State Manipulation **Modern Matter State Manipulation *Matter State Shift *Matter Transmutation **Elemental Transmutation *Melting/Solidification *Molecular Manipulation *Object Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Particle Manipulation *Positron Manipulation *Property Manipulation *Rigidity Removal *Stellar Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation *Transmutation *Universal Manipulation **Universal Force Manipulation *Vector Manipulation Variations *Demonic Matter Manipulation *Divine Matter Manipulation *Exotic Matter Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Matter Manipulation *Fluid Manipulation **Gas Manipulation **Liquid Manipulation *Matter Embodiment *Matter Magic *Mirror Matter Manipulation *Omni Atomic Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Semisolid Manipulation *Solid Manipulation Associations * Corporeality Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Matter Manipulation * Immaterial Manipulation * Inorganic Manipulation * Matterlock Manipulation * Meta Matter Manipulation * Prima Materia Manipulation * Structure Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * Telekinesis Limitations *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *May be unable to create matter, only control it. *Antimatter Manipulation may destroy matter on contact. *Nothingness Manipulation may delete matter from existence. Known Users Known Objects *Space Gem (Marvel Comics) *Matter Manipulator (Starbound) Gallery Kugo Fullbrings His Drink (Bleach).png|Fullbringers such as Kūgo Ginjō (Bleach), can freely manipulate the souls of matter to varying degrees. Aura Michibane (Bleach CFYOW).png|Aura Michibane (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful Fullbringer, freely able to reconstitute any matter at will, even that of her own body. File:Darkseid_darkside.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) File:Firestorm_flying.jpg|Ronald Raymond/Firestorm (DC Comics) Metamorpho 017.jpg|Rex Mason/Metamorpho (DC Comics) is one of the Metamorphae: beings born of mortal clay and gifted with the ability to control the elements of Earth. File:Algon_0001.jpg|Algon, The Ancient Element Man (DC Comics) Ahk-Ton_01.jpg|Ahk-Ton (DC Comics) an ancient Egyptian Metamorphae. Brandish (Fairy Tail) shrinks the island.png|Brandish μ (Fairy Tail) can manipulate matter using her magic, Command T. File:Mark_Mandrill_Matter_Master_(DC_Comics)_01.jpg|Mark Mandrill/Matter Master (DC Comics) Silver Surfer 004.jpg|Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) is arguably the most powerful matter manipulator in the Marvel Universe and can do almost anything on a planetary scale. File:Molecule_Man_(Earth-616)_from_New_Avengers_Vol_3_24.jpg|Owen Reece/Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) File:Ultimate_Magneto.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Red Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) can manipulate, control and reshape matter with her telekinesis. File:Quintavius_Quire_(Earth-616)_smug.jpg|Quentin Quire/Kid Omega (Marvel Comics) File:Thanos_(Earth-616)_from_Thanos_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) File:Apocalypse_marvel.jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Silver Surfer's matter manipulation. Kevin-Wada-Scarlet-Witch-22662.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Ego Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a celestial that could manipulate matter around him, creating a planet-like shell around his true form and a human body for him to venture with. En Sabah Nur X-Men Apocalypse.png|En Sabah Nur (Marvel-X man Apocalipse) can manipulate the matter of the Cairo city building to build pyramids. File:Morgoth_the_black_foe_by_rinthcog.jpg|At his prime Morgoth (Silmarillion) spilled enormous oceans and destroyed mountain ranges. Even while greatly weakened he could create massive firestorms, huge craters, and curse his foes to sorrow and death. Sauron1.jpg|Like his master Morgoth, Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) is capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. Maxwell H.png|Maxwell (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate matter on a molecular level. Character_large_image.jpg|Dark Materia (Zevo-3) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries